


Deflecting Attention

by InsaneRedDragon



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rumors, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: “There’s a rumor floating around the mansion…” Ector starts, but before he can continue Harry clears his throat and his mouth snaps shut. “Merlin.”When Merlin turns his head to look back at Harry, Ector twists in Merlin’s grasp and darts out the door. Merlin turns fully to Harry and stares at him, unimpressed. Harry lets out a put upon sigh. “I’m sure whatever it is won’t last long.” He gives Merlin an inscrutable look and then slips away to his office. Merlin is left confused as to what the bloody hell is going on.--For the prompt: There’s a silly rumour that touching Merlin’s bald head will bring you luck – if you survive, of course. Merlin’s pretty sure it’s Harry who started it. Or Eggsy. One never knows with these two. But he certainly won’t stand for it. Aka the suffering of tech wizard Merlin under the rule of King Harry and Knight Eggsy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esmerod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerod/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Deflecting Attention 轉移注意](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437996) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



> I've been working on this since you first posted the prompt. It was supposed to be just a short little drabble, but it ballooned into this. I know that someone else has filled this prompt for you as well, but I hope you aren't disappointed that I'm filling it again. Happy holidays, darling!

The first time it happens, Merlin is immediately on the defensive. He’s finished briefing Ector, and has stopped just inside the door to talk to Harry. As Ector walks past, he reaches out to press his fingers to the back of Merlin’s head. A moment later the knight finds himself with one of Merlin’s hands pushing his face against the wall and Merlin’s other elbow pressing against his neck.

“What the fuck do ye think yer doing, Ector?”

Even with his cheek pressed hard into the wallpaper, Ector manages to smirk. “Ensuring that the mission goes to plan.” When Merlin scowls and pushes his elbow in a little harder, Ector glances over his shoulder at Harry. 

“There’s a rumor floating around the mansion…” Ector starts, but before he can continue Harry clears his throat and his mouth snaps shut. 

“Merlin.”

When Merlin turns his head to look back at Harry, Ector twists in Merlin’s grasp and darts out the door. Merlin turns fully to Harry and stares at him, unimpressed. Harry lets out a put upon sigh. 

“I’m sure whatever it is won’t last long.” He gives Merlin an inscrutable look and then slips away to his office. Merlin is left confused as to what the bloody hell is going on.

The next time it happens, Merlin is sitting at his desk scanning through intel for an upcoming mission. He’s been at it for a few hours and the only noise in his office is the hum of the computers. So when the door flies open and Gawain runs in, Merlin’s hand is already under his desk pulling out his gun.

He is lucky that Merlin isn’t as trigger happy as some of the other Knights, because rather than shoot him in the knee, he simply levels the gun at Gawain as he turns to face him. Gawain comes to an abrupt stop in front of Merlin’s chair, arm outstretched and fingers centimeters from the side of Merlin’s head. 

“Gawain, can I help ye with something?”

Gawain looks down at the gun and drops his hand to his side. He opens his mouth to answer when Eggsy comes barreling into the room. He stops next to Gawain and quirks his eyebrow when he see’s Merlin holding a gun.

With a huff, Merlin lowers his arm and slips the gun back into it’s holster under the desk. As soon as it’s tucked away, Gawain is backing out the door and Eggsy is sliding onto his lap. Merlin tracks Gawain’s exit, but decides to let it go in favour of a needy young man demanding his attention.

He doesn’t forget the incident, however, and for the next three weeks it seems like he’s constantly fighting off Knights trying to touch him. And it’s not just the Knights who are suddenly trying to get in his space. He catches a few of the techs watching him, lingering in rooms with him, but none of them are ever brave enough to try getting closer.

Everytime he catches someone he asks what the hell they are doing, but he never gets an answer. He always gets interrupted, and the Knights know better than to stick around once his attention is elsewhere. Even Merlin’s considerable surveillance of the mansion has yielded him no more details about the rumor. 

He’s beginning to seriously consider refusing to work until someone tells him what is going on when he catches sight of Harry lingering in the hallway leading to his office. Merlin has time to lean back in his chair and wonder what mischief the man is up to, when there is knock on the door frame and Bors strides in carrying a plate of Merlin’s favourite biscuits.

“Bors.”

“Hello, Merlin. I happened to have some extra Viennese whirls and I thought you might care for them.” Bors approaches the desk and carefully places the plate on top of it, standing a step too close to Merlin’s chair. 

Merlin stares at him for a moment, expression blank. “Let’s save ourselves some trouble. I’m not going to let you touch me.” His fingers twitch against his thigh and he watches Bors eyes track the movement. “But perhaps if you tell me what the bloody hell is going on, I’ll be inclined to see your next mission takes you somewhere warm.”

Bors considers for a moment, likely recalling the cold, damp mission in Bulgaria he’d only just returned from last week. That moment is clearly all he needs, as he steps back from Merlin’s chair. He turns and leans against a nearby shelf, grabbing a whirl as he goes.

“Alright, Merlin. I was talking to Lancelot yesterday and she let slip that…”

Before he can finish, Harry walks straight in, knuckles rapping against the wall in a facsimile of a knock as he goes. It’s uncharacteristically rude, and Merlin gives the man an incredulous look.

“My apologies, gentlemen, for the interruption. Something has come up and I require Bors immediately. Bors, if you would.” Harry gestures towards the door, and Bors gives Merlin a shrug before popping the biscuit in his mouth and strolling out the door.

“What’s going on, Arthur? I haven’t received any notifications.”

Harry clears his throat. “Nothing like that, Merlin. I’ll fill you in later, as needed.” And with that he walks out after Bors.

Merlin’s still processing the entire series of events when it hits him. Harry lingering in the hallway. Harry coming in at just the right moment and his lack of propriety. Merlin realizes he’s only ever being interrupted by Harry or Eggsy. One or both of them always seem to stumble into the situation before anyone can say anything, and then provide some sort of distraction that allows the Knight to slip away. 

Merlin sighs and reaches for his tea and a biscuit. If the two of them are actively running interference, it can only mean that they are somehow responsible. He is determined to get an answer, and this time he won’t allow any distractions. He starts forming a plan.

\--

Harry’s hips arch off the bed as Merlin let’s his cock fall from his lips and land against his stomach. He lets his mouth hover, hot breath puffing over the sensitive skin as Harry thrusts uselessly into nothing but air.

After a moment Merlin sits up and Harry’s hips fall back to the mattress as he curses Merlin. It’s the fourth time in the past hour that Merlin has brought Harry to the edge and then left him unsatisfied. He’s certain that if he hadn’t tied Harry’s hands above his head, there would be little Merlin could do to keep him from taking what he needed from he or Eggsy.

Merlin glances over to the side to check on Eggsy. He sits in the armchair near the window. His legs are spread wide and his fingers are clenched so tightly into the armrests that his knuckles are white. His cock must ache with how hard it looks and as Merlin watches a bead of precome drips down the head.

“Ye’ve been very good, Eggsy,” he rumbles, and Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut and leans his head back. Merlin scoots back from where he’s been kneeling between Harry’s thighs and gives himself a couple of slow strokes to ease his own arousal. “But I’m afraid there is something I need the two of ye to do before we can continue.”

Eggsy’s eyes fly open. “Anything, Merlin. Please…”

He turns back to Harry and runs the tip of his finger up the length of Harry’s cock just once. He hisses in response.

“Christ, Merlin. Stop teasing and spit it out.”

“Ye are going to tell me why everyone at the mansion keeps trying to touch me. There’ll be no distractions or interruptions this time.” He watches as Harry’s eyes narrow as he looks towards Eggsy. “Ye talk and I think that I can come up with a very satisfying end to our evening. Or perhaps the two of ye would rather I continue to keep you both here indefinitely.”

It’s a cheap shot, but Merlin has had enough and is willing to be petty because of it. He knows that this is a guaranteed way to make Eggsy crack. If he was the only one suffering, forced to sit in the chair and watch Harry and Merlin continue on without touching either of them or himself, he’d keep his mouth shut. But he has a soft spot for Harry, especially when it comes to his pleasure. 

Merlin watches as his eyes look over Harry’s sweating, straining body on their bed. Harry’s cock is an angry shade of red, and there is a mess of spit and precome smeared over his stomach. Harry tugs on the ropes binding his wrists, and they both know that he wants nothing more than to be free and touching every part of the two of them.

Harry’s talking now, the strain of being on the edge so long stripping him of his usual elegance. But he tries to convince Eggsy not to say anything. Eggsy doesn't seem to hear the words, eyes following Merlin as he leans down to run his tongue up the inside of Harry’s thigh and stopping just shy of where Harry wants it most. A frustrated groan cuts off Harry's entreaties, and Merlin smirks. 

“It’s for luck,” Eggsy blurts out, and just like that Merlin is up and crossing the room. He stands beside Eggsy’s chair and nods for him to continue.

“The rumor claims that anyone who touches your head will be granted good luck.” Eggsy lets go of the chair and hesitantly reaches out his hand to Merlin’s head. Merlin considers for a moment and then gracefully sinks to his knees. Eggsy’s eyes light up as Merlin allows him to run his fingers down his head.

Merlin lifts his hand and presses it against Eggsy’s at the back of his neck. “And how, exactly, did this rumor start?” he asks, turning his gaze back to Harry on the bed.

Harry’s face doesn’t change, but Merlin has had twenty years deciphering the man's expressions, and he knows the glint in his eyes. Eggsy at least has the decency to turn his head toward the window with a sheepish expression.

“I see.” Merlin gently pulls Eggsy’s hand from his neck and laces their fingers together. He stands and tugs Eggsy up to stand next to him. With a finger under Eggsy’s chin, he tilts his face until he’s looking him in the eyes.

“Thank ye, Eggsy. Ye’ve been very good this evening, and I think it’s time ye got a reward.” He feels Eggsy shiver at the words then turns back towards the bed and gives Harry a disapproving frown. “And you, Harry, have been a cheeky bastard. What’s to be done about that?”

\--

The following day there is a suddenly a new rumor floating around the mansion. Apparently, Merlin will see that individual mission preferences are granted if they are able to successfully pull a prank on Harry. (Merlin even allows a touch to his head beforehand, for good luck.)


End file.
